Tina's Book O Challenges
by This is Tina o0o This is War
Summary: Challenges for all the forums I'm in! (Mostly Children of the Shadows)
1. What is Love?

***THIS IS ALREADY ACCEPTED BY DUSKY***

 _~oOo~_

Children Of The Shadows - What is Love?

 _~oOo~_

Words: 500 minimum

Words Used In Story: 645

Description: A cat who cannot show emotions falls in love with another cat.

First, let me introduce myself. I am Silentsoul, warrior of Shadowclan. Why this name, you may ask? I don't talk much. And when I do...Who am I kidding? I never talk too much. Never shown much emotion either. I wish I did. Because he would've loved me.

Leaves crackled under my paws as I ran. Shadowclan needed this rabbit. Mother needed this rabbit. The ground has changed to dried up grass at this point. All of the sudden, I stumbled and felt claws slashing my cheek. "Get up runt!" I heard a cat say. I did what I was told. I stood up. I looked up in horror as I saw three Windclan warriors surrounding me. Never have I ever seen cats this menacing. "What are you doing on our land, kit?" The fourth cat of the Windclan patrol padded up behind me, his voice muffled by a rabbit he was carrying. My rabbit. "My clan needs that rabbit," I retorted. Bad idea. The muscular tom dropped the rabbit instantly and raised his paws. He brought them down on me faster than a heartbeat. I felt his claws pierce my skin. "You do not disrespect our leader," I heard another cat breathe into my ear. Leader? I glanced up to see the face of the cat that's still pinning me down. Of course! How did I ever forget? He was Eaglestar. Mother told me to stay away from him, for he is a very violent cat. I then felt the pressure on my back lessen. "Stand up!" Eaglestar ordered. I stood up. I should've ran, but I didn't. "Name?" He demanded. "Silentsoul," I mewed weakly. "Now, you want this rabbit?" Eaglestar asked. I heard mock pity in his voice. I don't trust him one bit. I should've left, but I stay and said yes. Bad idea. Eaglestar picked me up by the scruff and threw me back into Shadowclan territory. I struggled to stand up. And as I tried, I felt the weight of the rabbit thrown on top of me. I collapsed once again. I heard those Windclan foxhearts snickered at me as they returned to their hunting. I picked myself back up and carried the plump rabbit back to camp.

The sun was beginning to set as I trot back to camp. Have I really been out for this long? I pushed that thought away. Mother would be so happy! I squeezed through the barrier of the camp and was instantly greeted by my best friend, Birchleap. He glanced at my 'catch' and looked up back me again. "Add that to the freshkill pile, then follow me," he mewed simply. Confused I was, but I did what I was told. I followed Birchleap to the middle of camp. I caught the strong scent of herb. Did Cloverfall spill the herbs? Do I have to help clean them up? No. I saw the whole clan gathered there. No! No no no! I was too late. I pushed my way through the crowd to see Mother's body. I looked up to Silverpelt. "Mother, I'm so sorry," I breathe. I wanted to cry but I didn't. I felt Birchleap pressed up against me. "I'm so sorry, Silentsoul. But remember, I will always be there for you. I promise," he spoke,"Silentsoul, I love you."

No, he didn't. He had broken the promise. But it was my fault. I haven't talked to Birchleap since Mother's death. I haven't talked to any cat since Mother's death. What type of cat am I? My heart broke as I watched Birchleap's family from the ferns. He was curled up against his new mate, Featherberry. Their kits sleeping right beside them. No, I didn't cry. I never cry. But maybe if I cried, we would still be friends. And maybe if I actually said "I love you," he would still love me.


	2. You Have Everything I Ever Wanted

_~oOo~_

 ***THIS WAS ALREADY ACCEPTED BY DUSKY***

 _~oOo~_

Challenge: You Have Everything I Ever Wanted

Words: 450 minimum

Words Used In Story: 761

Description: Your sibling, it seems like everybody loves them. They have the perfect mate, perfect kits, they are good at their job, but your kits hate you. Your heart is black, full of envy, wishing to be your sibling. Your parents hate you, but they love your sibling. Soon you face your sibling, the sibling that you always wanted to be.

* * *

~3rd POV~

Swanflight looked her two newborn kits in shock. The firstborn was a beautiful snow white she-kit with golden streaks along her fur; her eyes crystal blue. The other kit was a small and scrawny little thing. Her messy black pelt blending in with the darkness. Swanflight scrunched her nose in disgust as the runt squirmed over to her belly for milk. Swanflight kicked the black she-kit away and pulled her darling firstborn closer to her.

"Are you ready to name the kits, love?" Her mate called from outside the nursery. Swanflight could see his silhouette padding nervously back and forth on the other side of the lichen. "Of course. Come in," Swanflight hissed. Wolfstar busted into the nursery, but only to see his mate's beautiful sky blue eyes turned to an ice cold gaze.

"To get it over with, this kit," the queen dragged the black kit towards her mate,"will be named Maggotkit." Wolfstar glanced at Maggotkit and quickly nodded in agreement. "And how about this little gift of Starclan?" Wolfstar said as he nuzzled the firstborn. "I was thinking of naming her Lilykit," Swanflight sweetly mewed. Wolfstar stood up and purred in agreement. He gave Swanflight and Lilykit each a quick lick on the head and left the nursery, not even looking back at Maggotkit.

Tired, Swanflight curled up around Lilykit. "Sleep well, my love," she purred softly. The queen suddenly felt a small paw nudging her back. She whipped around and saw that Maggotkit was, once again, 'bothering' her. "Go sleep somewhere else!" growled Swanflight as she kicked Maggotkit away. Maggotkit let out a terrified mew but stay where she was. Swanflight had made it clear that Maggotkit will never be her kit.

~Time Skip, 1st POV~

"Yes, I win!" Lilypaw yowled triumphantly as she pinned me down. "Wonderful, Lilypaw!" Wolfstar mewed, his chest puffed out with pride. Wolfstar had made Lilypaw his apprentice and apprenticed me to blind ol' Threeleg. She gets the leader but I get the cripple. How sweet. "Time to get back to camp," the leader announced to the other apprentices and mentors.

"Hey Lilypaw!" Flamepaw called as he barreled over me. I snarled at him but he didn't seem to notice. The apprentice stopped beside Lilypaw, their pelts brushing. I gagged as Lilypaw licked Flamepaw in greeting. Flamepaw shot a glare at me over his shoulder. "Catch up, maggotbrain! Pick up the slack!" he retorted. He must've heard my disapproval. "Please, don't be mean to my little sister. It's not her fault she's so small," mewed Lilypaw pitifully. I glared at my sister. I don't need help from her. I will never need her.

~Time Skip~

I watched jealously from the nursery, Lilymist's kits being apprenticed. I saw her and Flamefrost sitting proudly in front of the crowd. I didn't like it. Oh, my kits? I had three of them. Two were stillborn. My surviving kit was Ebonykit. She's precious to me. I loved her with all my heart. But I don't think she felt the same about me.

~Time Skip~

The moon was high. Every single Willowclan cat sat vigil for Lilymist's death. Every single cat but me. I was supposed to be sad but strangely enough, I wasn't.

"Mom. Join vigil with me," my daughter Ebonyleaf pleaded. I refused. She got mad. "I bet Auntie Lilymist would sit vigil for you when you die! I bet she would be the only cat that would mourn for you!" Ebonyleaf retorted as she stormed away. I was shocked. Now, there's nothing left to lose.

~Time Skip~

"Mom! Don't leave! I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I love you!" my daughter cried. I tried to force my eyes open, but I couldn't. Tears rolled down my cheeks as my life started to ebb away from me. "Ebonyleaf, my kit. You're beautiful. Just remember that. I will watch you everyday from Starclan. I promise," I whispered. I took one last breathe and all was gone.

I opened my eyes again. Energy was starting to seep back into me. But then it hit me like a monster. I was dead. My daughter, she needs me. I collapsed once more, bursting into tears. I felt a body curling around me and soothingly licking my head. I had never felt that before. I had never felt being loved. I turned around to see who was comforting me. It was the starry figure of Lilymist. My sister. The sister I said I'll never need. The sister I envied from birth. The sister that had everything I ever wanted.


	3. Take Me Away

***THIS WAS ALREADY ACCEPTED BY DUSKY***

 _~oOo~_

Challenge: Take Me Away

Words: 100 minimum

Words Used In Story: 752

Description: Write either a poem or a short story about a kit's death. Be sure to make it extremely sad. It can be OCs or ones from the Warrior series

Additional Info - This one is a special one. If you make the mods really sad or get their eyes watery, then this will count as two challenges. BUT, if you make ME (aka Xixi) cry, you will automatically jump to the next rank.

* * *

~3rd POV~

Maple trudged in the snow carrying a scrawny squirrel, her kit scampering behind her. Her kit, Mist, had just opened her eyes and now, they're making this cold and hard journey.

"Come on, little one. We're almost there," she urged her tiny kit. They were heading to this place where cats called a 'Clan'. Maybe they can have a better life there.

The mother and daughter later entered the undergrowth of the forest. The place strongly smelled of cats. Maple hid her little kit in a ferns as she looked for help.

"Hey you!" Maple felt a huge body bringing her down. She struggled to escape her attacker's grasp, but he had her pinned down. "What are you doing on Thunderclan territory?" the tom demanded. After all this time, she thought Thunderclan would be the most welcoming. " Why would you want to know?" Maple retorted. The tom dug his claws deeper into her chest, blooding welling out from the wound.

"Deermask! Who's that?" Another tom came padding up to Deermask, his muscles rippling under his pelt. "Just an intruder, Mousestar," Deermask responded. Maple flinched as Mousestar place his claws on her throat. "You want to know to know what we do to rouge intruders?" he hissed into her ear. Maple twisted and flung Deermask off of her and raced back to Mist, the two toms right behind her. Just then, Mousestar tugged her tail and pinned her down once more. "So you want this the hard way!" the Thunderclan leader growled as he continued to shred Maple's back. Deermask joined him and they tortured the she-cat for what seems like eternity. The two toms finally let Maple go and escorted her to the Shadowclan border. "Have fun with Shadowclan, you piece of dung!" Mousestar called as he trotted back into the undergrowth.

"Hey you, rouge!" Maple spun around and immediately got into a defensive stance. A dark golden she-cat leapt down from a tree and calmly padded towards Maple.

"I'm Goldenfeather, deputy of Shadowclan. I promise not to hurt you," the Shadowclanner mewed,"I saw you with your kit. If you wish, I will help you get her back." Maple stared back into Thunderclan territory, imagining their cats slicing her belly and sinking their fangs into her throat. "It's no use," Maple muttered as the snow storm picks up, "She's gone now." A single tear rolled down her cheek as she choked. Her beautiful kit. Gone.

"I'm so sorry," Goldenfeather mewed sympathetically, "Follow me. Shadowclan will welcome you better than those Thunderclan foxhearts." She turned around and walked deeper into Shadowclan territory. Maple followed.

~3 moons later, Mist's POV~

I was found by a Thunderclan patrol and was brought here. Mother left me and never came back. I am now known as Mistkit, future warrior of Thunderclan!

I snuggled beside Waterwisp, my foster mother. I like to think that she's Maple, my real mother.

Just then, I heard a battle yowl. "Shadowclan, attack!" I watched in horror as Shadowclan warriors poured into the Thunderclan camp.

"Maple! Kill the kits!" I heard a cat say. No! No no! They were going to kill me!

A muscular she-cat busted into the nursery. Waterwisp stood up and pushed me to the back of den. With one blow to the neck, Maple managed to knock out and kill the pregnant queen.

"Any last words, kit?" Maple menacingly growled as she held up a bloody claw. Tears formed under my eyes as I recalled Mother's loving and affectionate face. It was hard to believe that this merciless murderer was actually her.

"Mother! Please stop! Don't you remember me? I'm Mist, your kit!" I desperately cried.

"Nice try, runt," Maple scoffed, "I have no kit! My kit was gone! Gone!" I could see her eyes clouding with grief. If only she knew her little kit was right here. Maple brought her claw down on my neck and pressed down. Hard.

"Mist! I avenge you today!" Mother yowled as she pierced my throat. I let out a silent wail of agony, but darkness beat me to it.

I opened my eyes again. I knew where I was. Starclan. "Mistkit!" I heard a familiar voice. The starry spirit of Waterwisp padded up to me.

"Why? Why did Mother kill me? Doesn't she love me?" I mewed. The mother I admired and looked up to. The mother that would love me no matter what. Why had she given up so easily? Why had she lost faith so quickly? Why?

* * *

I know Dusky already accepted this but I want to see if Xixi cry...


	4. 20 Warriors What-ifs

_~oOo~_

Children of the Shadows

 _~oOo~_

Challenge - 20 Warriors What-ifs

Words - 500 minimum

Word Used in Story - 572

Description - What if Briarlight hadn't gotten injured

* * *

Lionblaze's words rang through the camp. "Everyone leave the camp!"

In an instant, Briarpaw was gently flung towards the camp entrance. She turned around and saw that Greystripe was nudging both Blossompaw and Bumblepaw to their feet. Briarpaw ran alongside her siblings to the thorn barrier. She ducked through and waited nervously for the rest of the clan to file out. The apprentice scanned the the crowd of cats. Her heart beated faster when she realized that the elders were not out yet. She sighed in relief as she spotted Mousefur and Longtail emerging out the camp. Briarpaw could faintly hear Mousefur protesting. She swiveled her ears to the direction of Mousefur arguing with Lionblaze.

"Leave the mouse! We can catch another." Lionblaze growled as he nudge the elderly she-cat away from the camp entrance.

"I'm not wasting prey!" Mousefur spat back. "It's an insult to Starclan!"

"Then I'll get it!" In a blur of pale brown, Longtail darted back into the camp.

Briarpaw raced after the blind elder. "Come back! It's not safe!"

Through the pouring rain, she caught a glimpse of Longtail veering into the elders' den. She stepped in and saw Longtail sniffing at the ground for the mouse. "Get out! Leave the mouse," Briarpaw hissed. Longtail looked up at her and opened his mouth to protest. Suddenly, a loud thunderous noise exploded into her ears. Extreme weight began to press her to the ground. Splinters pierced her skin. The pain was too agonizing, and her eyes began closing.

"Briarpaw! Briarpaw!" The apprentice's eyes fluttered open. She fixed her eyes on the voice. Dustpelt lowered his head to match her level. Briarpaw could see his eyes brighten but distress still glittered in them. The warrior lifted his head and turned to call out to all the others. "She's alive! Quick!"

Greystripe and Millie stormed in. Her father grabbed her scruff and began to pull her. Briarpaw squeaked in pain. Lionblaze darted in and shoved Greystripe away from the apprentice. "You'll kill her!"

Lionblaze pressed his back against the fallen tree trunk. With a creak, the log began to tremble. Dustpelt gasped as the tree shifted. Greystripe leaned in to grab Briarpaw's scruff. Briarpaw squealed as she saw the tree crumpled. Greystripe leapt out of the camp, holding a firm grip on his daughter. Briarpaw peered through the tunnel and signed in relief as Lionblaze's sodden golden pelt came into sight.

Greystripe gently let go of Briarpaw's scruff. The dark brown apprentice fell to the ground instantly. Millie buried her nose into her mate's grey fur. Briarpaw looked at her two parents, her own eyes also filling up with sadness. Not giving up hope, she tried to stand up. Legs wobbling, she balanced herself on her paws. She smiled slightly at Greystripe and Mille.

Jayfeather padded to Briarpaw and sniffed along her back. "A few wretched muscles and scratches. And she's in shock," he reported to the apprentice's parents. "Besides that, she's perfectly fine."

 _~Time Skip~_

Briarlight puffed out her chest proudly. She pressed against her siblings' pelt happily. The newly named warrior closed her eyes and enjoyed the sound of her clanmates cheering her name. She blinked open them and scanned the crowd for her parents. She saw Millie affectionately leaning on Greystripe, her heartwarming eyes fixed on their kits.

 _~Time Skip~_

Briarlight licked her newborn kit. _Doekit_ , she thought. The queen curled around Doekit, contented. _Life is beautiful_.

* * *

I used some actual dialogue from _Fading Echoes_. I hope that okay ;-;...


	5. Slowly Taken Away

_~oOo~_

Children of the Shadows

 _~oOo~_

Challenge - Slowly Taken Away

Words - 800 minimum

Words Used in Story - 1098

Description - Write about a cat of any choice having a dream that their family members are dying in front of their eyes, one by one. Make it as sad, as gruesome, and as AWESOME as you want.

* * *

Moonfeather padded through a small but luscious field. The soft green grass brushed against her dark silver legs. Her rather big belly swayed with each step she took. Deciding her walk was long enough, she headed back to camp.

The pregnant queen huffed and breathed heavily as she plopped onto her nest. She let her eyelids closed and muscles relax. A quiet swish of the bramble screen alerted Moonfeather. Stonecloud stumbled in with herbs stuffed in his jaws. He gently laid them down and pressed his ear against Moonfeather's belly and chest. "Healthy as ever," he murmured as he pawed the herbs towards Moonfeather. The dark silver she-cat stretched her neck to lick up the herbs. Stonecloud nodded contently and backed out of the nursery.

As he left, a big muscled tom stepped in. He bent down to lick his mate's head. "How are the kits?" he asked.

Moonfeather felt a flash of annoyance. All moon, he's been worried about the kits and not even his own mate. Moonfeather was forced to become Sparrowstar's mate and bear his kits. Rumors said that the kits was Sparrowstar's only concern.

"Healthy as ever," she quoted Stonecloud, sighing.

Sparrowstar gave a satisfied grunt and squeezed out the den. Moonfeather rolled her eyes and rested her head onto her paws, allowing sleep to take over.

Pain seared through her body suddenly. The queen's teeth sank into the branch as the first kit squirmed out. Stonecloud mewed words of encouragement as she convulsed. A smaller wet bundle slithered out onto the moss. Stonecloud quickly nipped the sac of both kits. Moonfeather let out a soft purr as they drew in their first breath.

"A she-cat and a tom!" the medicine cat reported. He hissed as Sparrowstar shoved Stonecloud aside.

The leader stared at the tom with wide eyes. "I see the leader potential in him. With a name like Hawkkit, he will soar above all," he purred. With a glance at his daughter, he shrugged carefully and began to walk out. "She's silver. Silverkit sounds nice," he muttered. Moonfeather growled under her breath, knowing better than to argue with Sparrowstar. She curled around her kits and let sleep take over.

 _Moonfeather could hear distant yowling, anger and grief blended in with it. She shoved her kits farther back into the nursery. The silver queen swiveled her ears towards the entrance of the camp. A bramble rustled and a tom tumbled out. His fur was coated with blood and his eyes were dull. His stomach was sliced open and blood poured out of it. The throat was damaged and brutally crushed. Moonfeather instantly recognized her father Birchclaw. She trotted across the clearing to the wounded warrior._

" _Father, what happened?" she fretted. Her heart swelled with grief as Birchclaw's eyes started to glaze over._

" _Tell your mother I love her and your brother that he's doing a good job. And I will forever be watching over you and your kits," he croaked. Birchclaw coughed and splattered on Moonfeather's chest. With a single twitch of his tail, he fell dead. Moonfeather yowled in grief. She sensed Stonecloud padding up to her. "He's gone now," he whispered. Rage boiled in her veins as she spun around to scratch Stonecloud's nose. The medicine took a step back, blood trickling from the cut._

" _What was that for?!"_

" _Some medicine cat! Some son! Can't even help your own father. Just standing there watching a loyal warrior die and not even trying to save him! You are a disgrace to the family! You don't deserve the medicine cat title!"_

" _There was nothing to do to fix him. Not even the best herb could heal him."_

" _How would you know? You hadn't even tried! And not once in your life had a warrior been this badly wounded. You have no experience of such damage! I will never forgive you. I hate you!" Moonfeather was snarling at Stonecloud but was cut short when a she-cat flew past her, blood trailing from her head._

 _A giant badger appeared behind the thorn barrier and lunged at the she-cat. She shrieked as the badger tore her throat apart. The creature threw her across the clearing. Moonfeather winced as the she-cat hit a tree. Hard. A couple guards pounced on the badger. Moonfeather took the chance to run to the she-cat. The she-cat noticed Moonfeather's presence and flicked her eyes to her._

 _The she-cat reached out to touch her shoulder. "Moonfeather, my kit. Keep you and your family safe. It's my time to die, but it's not your fate to die yet." Blood bubbled from the she-cat's throat as she spoke._

 _Tears fell from Moonfeather's eyes. "Palewillow! Don't leave," she buried her nose into her mother's wet and ragged pelt. Palewillow smiled slightly but it faded as her life ebbed away from her. Her chest rose once and fell back back, never to be risen again._

" _Help me!" Moonfeather gazed in horror at her brother. He was under the badger's paws. Moonfeather leapt onto the creature but it shook her off. Stonecloud let out a shrill shriek when he heard a crack coming from his body. The badger dug its claws deeper into the medicine cat. Blood welled out, staining his pale grey pelt red. Stonecloud's eyes were bulging as he looked at Moonfeather. He mouthed the words 'help me.' Moonfeather launched herself at the badger but it knocked her away. It picked the medicine cat up and flung him against a tree. Stonecloud laid unmoving. The badger turned on Moonfeather but just as it did, loud and high-pitched mewling sounded from the nursery. The badger grunted and stomped towards the nursery. Moonfeather darted into the den and shielded the kits. The badger's eyes glinted in the darkness. It threw Moonfeather aside and brought its jaws down onto the kits. Moonfeather watched in horror as the badger tore and bit the kits. When it's finally done, the creature padded out the nursery, ignoring Moonfeather._

 _The queen stared at the bloody heap. They no longer looked like kits. Instead, they resembled torn up pieces of prey._

" _Moonfeather! Moonfeather!"_

Moonfeather blinked open her eyes. Sparrowstar loomed over her, shaking her awake. Sadness glittered in the leader's eyes as they met hers.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered. "Stonecloud fell off a cliff and died. Your parents died in a battle that happened last night. And my kits," Sparrowstar gulped. "And my kits died in their sleep."

Moonfeather nosed her kits, panicking. She let out a mournful yowl. _It felt as if my family are slowly taken away…..one by one._


	6. Sing Your Sorrows

_~oOo~_

Children of the Shadows

 _~oOo~_

Challenge - Sing Your Sorrows

Words - 300 minimum

Words Used in Story - 654

Description - Write about anything as long as it's a songfic related to heart-break, mourning, etc.

* * *

 _Run away with me  
_ _Lost souls in revelries_

Crowfeather gazed into Leafpool's eyes pleadingly. "Come on. We don't belong here. They all say that," he mewed softly. The medicine cat met Crowfeather's blue depths evenly.

 _Running wild and running free  
_ _Two kids, you and me_

The dark grey tom leaned closer to the she-cat. "It'll just be us. The code couldn't get between our love."

 _And I said hey  
_ _Hey, hey, hey  
_ _Living like we're renegades_

"But that means we have to live as rogues," Leafpool pulled away from the Windclanner's handsome face. She was almost too close to agreeing.

 _And I said hey  
_ _Hey, hey, hey  
_ _Living like we're renegades  
_ _Renegades, renegades_

Hurt flashed across Crowfeather's eyes. Frustration bubbled inside of him but he pushed it back down. "Our love for each other is too strong to forget," he pressed his pelt against his lover's. "I cannot have this feeling again whenever you leave."

 _Long live the pioneers  
_ _Rebels and mutineers_

Leafpool shook him off her. "We have become such loyal cats. We can't disappoint our clanmates like this."

"There's no one to disappoint," Crowfeather spoke. "Don't worry. They won't miss us." He turned around and trotted away from her. The grey tom glanced back over his shoulder. "Please understand. It would mean the world if you would come with me."

 _Go forth and have no fear  
_ _Come close and lend an ear_

Leafpool looked at Crowfeather, and back at Thunderclan's territory. She was torn between passion and duty. Her family is ought to miss her. And she has one of the most important jobs in the clan. But she's been in love with Crowfeather since she was an apprentice. _You can have the best life with him. Follow your heart. Your destiny lies ahead with him._ A voice echoed in her knew Starclan would never approve. _Follow your heart_ , it repeated.

Looking up at the starry night sky, Leafpool whispered, "Please forgive me, Starclan. You tell me to follow my heart. To follow my dreams. And with that thought, I became a medicine cat. But things have changed…" The tortoiseshell she-cat sighed and walked beside Crowfeather, their pelts brushing. "I'm coming."

 _And I said hey  
_ _Hey,hey,hey  
_ _Living like we're renegades  
_ _Hey, hey, hey  
_ _Hey, hey, hey  
_ _Living like we're renegades  
_ _Renegades, renegades_

Crowfeather smiled and nodded. He raced across the moor.

With one last glance at her home, Leafpool followed the tom. Thinking about being his mate made her heart flutter. But she shook away the thought of kits.

 _So, all hail the underdogs  
_ _All hail the new kids  
_ _All hail the outlaws  
_ _Spielbergs and Kubricks_

When Leafpool had caught up the Crowfeather, he could see worry dancing in her eyes. He touched her muzzle with his, reassuringly. "Don't worry. A bunch of cats done this before. We're not the first." He frowned. "Why must the clans be like this? Everlasting battles and the stupid code. Surely, we have our rights, too."

 _It's our time to make a move  
_ _It's our time to make amends  
_ _It's our break the rule  
_ _Let's begin…_

Leafpool let out a sigh. She didn't like the feeling of breaking both the warrior and medicine cat code, but she had already made up her mind. How can something so wrong feel so right?

Crowfeather laid his tail on the medicine cat's back. "The code can't get to us. The borders mustn't seperate us. We've started a new life now. New memories will be made. This is our destiny," he met Leafpool's eyes. The she-cat pressed herself against him affectionately.

 _And I said hey  
_ _Hey, hey, hey  
_ _Living like we're renegades_

The two mates ran together through the moor, tails still partially entwined. _Who cares if we're rogues. Who cares if we're breaking the rules. Nothing else matters as long as we're happy._

 _Hey, hey, hey  
_ _Hey, hey, hey  
_ _Living like we're renegades  
_ _Renegades, renegades_


	7. Our Past

_~oOo~_

Children of the Shadows

 _~oOo~_

Challenge - Our Past

Words - 500 minimum

Words Used in Story - 758

Description - Write about the history of your NightClan OC!

* * *

Quailberry padded through the forest far outside the the borders. Spotting a small stream, the calico she-cat walked towards it. She gently lowered herself on the bank. Quailberry dipped her forepaw into the stream, feeling the water lapping at it. _Mother and I used to swim together._ She sighed as memories raced through her mind.

The ferns rustled behind her and she spun around. Annysa clumsily stepped out and untangled herself from the tendrils. She glanced at Quailberry and limped towards her nest.

"How are you, Quailpaw?" The ginger-patched she-cat queried.

"Quail _berry_ ," the Nightclanner corrected. She shook her pelt and added, "I'm fine. Long time, no see, Annysa."

The loner nodded. "Now what brings you here?"

"I...just need to clear my mind," Quailberry shrugged.

"What's on your mind anyway?"

"It's nothing."

"But I insist."

The calico she-cat sighed, giving in. "My mother - she died when I was a kit."

Annysa leaned in, urging her to say more. "If I can, may I hear the full story?"

* * *

Quail's eyelids flew open as she felt teeth roughly grabbing onto her scruff. In a heartbeat, she was lifted out of her nest and heading out of the forest. She looked up to see who was carrying her; it was her mother River. Quail caught a glimpse of fear shining in her piercing blue eyes. She could hear thundering footsteps behind them. Yowls of anger erupted from beyond their backs.

Just then, a dark tabby tom pulled up beside them. His poison green eyes shone with anger. His lust for blood was strong. He slammed his body against River's, causing her to stumble. He saw his chance and sprang on her. Quail flew out from River's jaws and landed on a holly bush. Trembling with fear, she looked up at my mother. A gang of muscular toms showed up.

One of them stepped forward and ordered, "Vlad, hold her down. Sullivan, you too."

Sullivan dipped his head and stalked towards River. "Yes, Inferno." The ginger tom hesitantly pressed his paw against River's neck.

Inferno circled Riven slowly, narrowing his eyes at his former mate. "Now," he snarled, "where's the kit?"

"Get your filthy paws off Quail!" River retorted.

Inferno grinned and flicked his tail. At that second, Sullivan dug his claws into the tortoiseshell queen's neck. River gasped in pain and writhe underneath the two toms. "If you don't tell us where my kit is," Inferno unsheathed his claw and drew them along the ground, "pretty-face will be rid of this world."

Quail peered out from under the brush with wide eyes. _That_ cat _is my father?_ she bitterly thought.

"I told you," she heard River rasped, "you'll never get Quail! She has nothing to do with you. You may be her father, but you'll never be thought as one -." Quail grimaced as her mew was cut off by an agonizing wail. She heard a loud thump near her and blood trickled down to her paw, staining it crimson.

"Come on, guys. That kit's not worth it," Inferno growled at last. As the pawsteps grew fainter, Quail slipped out of her bush. She gasped in horror at the sight in front of her. "Mother?" she choked. River's neck was slashed opened and blood bubbled out from the wound. Tears fell from Quail's eyes as she curled up against her mother's belly. She quivered as something brushed against her. _Don't worry, little one. I'll be watching over you._

 _~oOo~_

Quail blinked open her eyes and shook the sleepiness off her. She tensed as voices sounded close to her.

"I'm telling you, Ravenstar. I heard some cats fighting," Quail heard. She swiveled her ears to the mews. "Mistyshadow, it's probably one of those rogue cat fights," the other cat replied. They broke through the undergrowth and appeared in front of Quail. One of them was a pitch black she-cat with a long scar along her muzzle. The other was grey and had burning amber eyes.

The black cat turned to Quail. "What happened here?" She sounded flustered. Despite her loathe for the event, she told Ravenstar the story.

"So you have no one to care for you?"

"No one."

Ravenstar and Mistyshadow exchanged glances. It was Mistyshadow who spoke. "Say, we need a few more kits in Nightclan. Would you like to join?"

Quail was skeptical at first, but eventually agreed. "Great! You won't regret it," Ravenstar cheered. Mistyshadow picked the kit up by the scruff and headed towards camp.

A familiar scent wrapped around Quail. _Your destiny lies with these cats, Quailkit._


End file.
